Benutzer:Ziani15/Diskussionsarchiv eins
Hi, Red Dead Redemption Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Noevo Paraiso. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gtaivfreak (Diskussion) 12:54, 7. Mai 2010 Antwort auf deine Frage Hallo, dass meine Signatur unter meinen Artikeln steht hat keinen besonderen Grund. Ehrlich gesagt, ich dachte einfach das macht man so. Auch um das Datum der Information auszugeben. Vielleicht war das falsch!? Ich hoffe nicht es hält dich irgendwie davon ab meine Artikel umzuschreiben falls du es für nötig befindest. Nur zu. Vor allem weil ja täglich neue Informationen über den Ticker kommen die alte Inhalte einfach ändern. Also bitte ändere, wenn ich in einem Detail je anderer Meinung wäre, würde ich dich sowieso darauf ansprechen. Ist das okay? Löschanträge aufgrund der Wiki Struktur Hallo, grundsätzlich ist gegen Löschanträge nichts zu sagen denn sie dienen dazu "Sackgassen" in einem Wiki zu eliminieren. Deine Löschanträge jedoch wollen eine vorhandene Struktur ersetzen ohne dass ein Problem oder Fehler vorliegt, nur weil es dir gerade so gefällt oder weil du es dir anders vorstellst. Bitte bedenke, dass sich auch ich und andere durchaus Gedanken machen wie das Wiki am besten und zielführendsten aufgebaut sein soll. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal erst eine Diskussion eröffnen und diese Gedanken abfragen. Darüber hinaus bin ich persönlich der Meinung wir sollten dieses Wiki erst einmal mit viel mehr Inhalt füllen bevor wir die Struktur verschönern. Es gibt noch ne Menge zu tun. Die Waffen sind schon mal komplett, dort fehlen noch die Details und dann wird man sich auch den Waffen-Bezeichnungen annehmen. Dee Kay 13:37, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du meinst das mit dem Repetierkarabiner? Die Waffe Spencer 1865 oder wie die heißt existiert nicht im Spiel, sondern der Repetierkarabiner basiert nur auf dieser Waffe. Ziani15 16:06, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Beachten Hi, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du den Edgar Ross Beitrag bearbeitet hast und schon aufgeschrieben hat, dass dieser John Marston am Ende des Spielverlaufs tötet. Soll hier alles sofort hingeschrieben werden oder auf sowas geachtet werden ? Legende of the West 21:18, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) €dit: Okay ;) Aztec Gold Entschuligung wenn ich dich nerve aber vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Im spiel wo finde ich die Fremde Person bei man die nebenmission Aztec Gold starten kann. Were nett wen du mir heflen könntst........ Gruß M1600 Danke Hi Ziani15, ich freue mich auch, dass ich hier mithelfen kann und werde mein Bestes tun. Liebe Grüße Kakà Admin Alles Kla, ist in Ordnung, gut das ich jetzt hier noch einen Admin habe, der den Überblick behalten kann. Ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit um mich um alles hier zu kümmern. Ich versuchs aber so oft wies nur geht. Naja, auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit Mfg, Gtaivfreak Hilft es euch? also ich habe jetzt einige Erfolge hinzugefügt und nochmal alles sortiert, Ziani15. ich hoffe ihr könnt damit was anfangen, nur bitte nicht alles löschen -.- ist ne verdammte Arbeit :ich mach erstmal ne Pause, werde aber beibleiben :) ::freue mich ebenfalls, wenn das meiste weiterhilft oder von nutzen ist Kirby aka Siss 12:22, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::ähm, wenn du eine Vorlage hast oder ne grobe Vorstellung für die letzten Erfolge hast dann mach ich das komplett fertig, wenn Bedarf besteht... :Ich hoffe das wegen den "Symbol in der Erfolgsliste" und die Bilder selbst passen auch ::sag Bescheid ich mach das fertig so wies sein soll. bräuchte nur eine Vorlage ^^ Kirby aka Siss 12:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :also sowas wie "Bandengründung ist ein Erfolg aus Red Dead Redemption, der in der Xbox360-Version 10G und auf der PlayStation 3 eine Bronzetrophäe bringt." halt was immer drüber steht weisst du was ich meine?naja ich mach vielleicht heute Abend noch weiter... wird das irgendwann denn mal ganz geschlossen, damit niemand mehr dran rumfingern kann?^^ Kirby aka Siss 15:27, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ne meinte ja auch nur, ma sehen ob ich das noch die woche schaff alle einzutragen ich würde dann auch gleich die von dem DLC mitreinbringen wenns recht ist ganze IP-Adressen könnte man auch sperren, sollte es zu mal eskalieren mit dem Beschimpfungen, oder? (nur interessehalber) Kirby aka Siss 15:52, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Geld & Waffen Hi Ziani15, hab ma paar Fragen an dich. #Wie komme ich am besten oder schnellsten zu Geld außer mit Missionen? #Wie viel kostet der Feine Anzug? #Ich habe gelesen das man Leute ausrauben kann ohne sie zu töten,wie?:P Eine Antwort wäre nett :D Revolverheld 15:25, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seite geht nicht am anderen PC war gerade am PC meines Bruders und wollte ihm kurz die schicke Seite hier zeigen aber bei ihm gings nicht da war "Bärenjagd" unter Auszeichnungen gar nicht verfügbar, überhaupt alle anderen Beiträge die ich heute erstellt habe gehen nicht wodran liegt das denn? Kirby aka Siss 16:31, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ausrauben Ach ja eins hab ich noch vergessen wie kann man ein Halstuch anziehen. Is des bei einem Outfit dabei? und deine Antworten haben mir sehr geholfen. Danke! Revolverheld 17:48, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :( Deutsch und Englisch vertragen sich nicht hmm, war so schön bei und dann sind einige Erfolge schon in englischer Sprache da, das ist doch jetzt doof -.- naja ein paar Namen von den Erfolgen sind in englisch.. das irritiert mich Kirby aka Siss 18:16, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hier sind doch ganz viele noch englisch sehe nur einen der so gehört und zwar "High Roller", ich dachte das ist ein deutsches Wiki ^^ Kirby aka Siss 18:45, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich meinte ja "High Roller" ist richtig, nur ein paar waren englisch, das hatte mich total irritiert :( hoffentlich schaff ich's noch irgendwie, sonst mach ich woanders weiter .... Kirby aka Siss 16:47, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Alle 48 Erfolge fertig eingetragen... habe jetzt alle 48 Erfolge nach dem Alphabet sortiert eingetragen und die Namen angepasst Ich bitte dich nur drum die Erfolge-Namen nicht mehr zu verändern, da jetzt alle da sind und alle den richtigen Namen haben, war ne ganz schöne Arbeit -.- sag nur wies weitergehen soll, freu mich drauf :) Kirby aka Siss 13:01, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ok tu das, wenn was ganz wichtiges ist dann schreib mich mal an, tauschen wir ICQ aus?Kirby aka Siss 15:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Liebe ist das Opiat #Wo kann man die Nebenmission "Liebe ist das Opiat" annehmen? #Und wo kann man ein Auto fahren? Antworten wären schön, Revolverheld 12:11, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Alle Erfolge aktualisiert (die, die noch nicht da waren erstellt & "Originaltitel:...") + die kleinen Bilder der Erfolge wie die überschrift schon sagt :) Kirby aka Siss 13:26, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Beiträge Entschuldigung aber ich wollte mal fragen ob die beiträge so richtig sind ?! Tesoro Azul Urlaub Überschrift sagt schon alles. Bin bis zu 19.7 nicht im Wiki tätig. Wollte nur bescheit sagen. Outlaws bis zum Schluss DLC hinzugefügt! Habe die "Outlaws bis zum Schluss"-Erfolge hinzugefügt... auch die Erfolgsbildchen sind drin, sowie Texte in dem Link Kirby aka Siss 16:08, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder eingefügt hab hier http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Schatzsucher-Herausforderungen Bilder eingefügt, gucks dir bitte mal an :) Kirby aka Siss 00:45, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fett Sorry, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es so sein sollte, da ja schon einiges da stand und ich die Formatierung einfach für meine Ergänzungen übernommen hatte und was mir auffiel war, dass die Bildunterschriften auch fett waren, da wusste ich aber nicht wie ich das ändern hätte können. So macht's keinen Spaß also ich habe Dädalus und Sohn bearbeitet hab ganz toll die Bilder eingefügt aber wenn ich mich abmelde und da dann nochmal hingehe sehe ich das nicht. Die Bilder sind nicht mehr da , das ist doch echt doof....Kirby aka Siss 13:16, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Die Seiten aktualisieren GAR NICHT mehr, alle Nebenmissionen sind einfach alle wieder rot.. anderen Leuten kann ich das gar nicht zeigen, was läuft da falsch? Bitte antworte mal Kirby aka Siss 13:41, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ich hab erst, nachdem ich die Koop-Missionen "Die Flucht" und "Die Herde" geschrieben hatte, von dem "Missions-Stopp" gelesen. Jetzt möchte ich wissen, wie es mit den DLC-Missions aussieht und ob ich die weiterhin aus dem Boden stampfen soll? Dutch von der Linde 19:24, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Übersicht und anderes Ich weiß nicht, ob es genügt, die ganzen (ich glaub es sind min. 7) Missionen in eine Seite zu stopfen. Ob der Übersicht damit gedient wird? Ich glaube eher, dass es dienlicher ist, jeder Mission einzeln Platz einzuräumen. Der ist dann ja auch ausbaubar mit optimalen Lösungsmöglichkeiten und so weiter. Dutch von der Linde 19:33, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seiten verlinken ist wunderbar, genauer verlinken nicht ganz klar hey Ziani15, ich wollte mal fragen wie ich eine Seite verlinke, die intern ist aber mehrere Abschnitte hat und es dann automatisch zum dritten Eintrag springt den die Seite hat. Z. B. bei den Waffen. Wenn ich da jetzt raufklicke, kommen die Waffen, klar... ich möchte aber wenn ich da raufklicke zwar auf die Waffenseite kommen aber "Präzisionsgewehre" soll am oberen Bildschirmrand zu sehen sein, also so dass der da automatisch dahin springt zu dem Wort kannst du mir sagen wie das geht?Kirby aka Siss 21:33, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Änderung und danke tjaha^^ was habe ich da geändert...die Aufzählung war 1., 1., 2., 3. usw. also total durcheinander und danke für die link erklärung hoffentlich klappts Kirby aka Siss 00:06, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ziani15 Moin Ziani15, wie geht es dir? Hast du MSN? MFG GTA SA FAN 08:15, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mir geht es auch gut. Cool. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:36, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe das auch noch nicht, aber ich fange hier schon mal an. Habe bald (vielleicht) Internet an der PS3, kaufe mir ein Internetkabel. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:43, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Jo. Das ist sehr geil dann, kann dann IV und Episodes from Liberty City online spielen. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:49, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, ich dachte du hättest auch ne PS3, aber dann haste eben eine X360. Können ein PS3 und ein X360-Spieler gemeinsam spielen? MFG GTA SA FAN 14:03, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Speilfortschritt Hast du schon 100%? Eine Frage zu dem Beitrag Tiere in Red Dead Redemption Hallo Ziani15 Ich hab mal eine Frage zu dem Beitrag Tiere in Red Dead Redemption Ich stelle sie dir, da du zuletzt diesen Beitrag bearbeitet hast. Mir geht es um den Punkt Zuchttiere und dort um die Dickhornschafe. Diese zählen doch eigentlich zu den Wildtieren oder nicht? In Armadillo gibt es doch neben dem Bahnhof ein eingezäunter Bereich in dem Zuchttierschafe zu finden sind, sollte man von daher nicht vielleicht die Dickhornschafe lieber zu den Wildtieren verschieben. Ich wollt lieber einmal nachfragen, da ich mir nicht zu 100% sicher bin. Stoffel84 18:23, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja es gibt in RDR auch "normale" Schafe. Hauptsächlich findet man sie zwar Im Multiplayer (was sehr lustig aussieht, wenn einem jemand auf einem Schaf entgegengeritten kommt), aber es gibt im Single-Player auch die Möglichkeit Schafe zu finden. Einmal auf MacFarlane's Ranch und dann noch in Armadillo in dem eingezäunten Bereich neben dem Bahnhof. Die Schafe sind nicht immer da und meist auch nur bei einem der Beiden Orte. Zeitlich findet man sie, wenn dann abends nach um 8 dort, da sie scheinbar tagsüber rausgelassen werden. Inwieweit die Schafe nach dem Patch auftauchen weiß ich nicht, da ich nachdem ich einmal aus Frust heraus alle Schafe in Armadillo erschossen habe, keine mehr gesehen habe. Stoffel84 12:16, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) samudirtbiker Ja Dickhornschafe sind eigentlich Wildtiere aber es gibt auch ganz normale Schafe die dann eben von den Bauern gefangen gehalten(gezüchtet) werden. Alphabetische Anordnung Hallo Ziani15, ich habe eine Frage die Kategorie:Charaktere betreffend. Mir fiel auf, dass allem Personen zwar alphabetisch geordnet sind, jedoch ihren Vornamen bzw. ihren Anreden (z.B. Miss) nach. Wäre eine Ordung nach Nachnamen nicht übersichtlicher? So würde sich Abraham Reyes nicht mehr unter A sondern unter R finden und zwar als Reyes, Abraham. Oder Mrs. Bush nicht unter M sondern unter B. Wie beurteilst du meinen Vorschlag? Dutch von der Linde 19:48, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich würde mich bereit erklären, die mal nach jedem neuen Charkter zu checken und die Kategorie morgen mal zu ordnen. Dutch von der Linde 20:04, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, tut mir Leid. Da lag wohl ein inhaltliches Missverständins meiner Seite vor (Funktionsweise der Kategoien betreffend). Vielleicht kann ich als Alternative alle Charaktere aus der Kategorie hier nochmal alphabetisch ordnen (nach meinem Muster, also Nachname, Vorname) und wenn gewollt noch eine kleine Beschreibung (wie sie bereits existiert anfertigen). Alles klar. Wirst die Veränderung(en) ja sehen wenn du aus dem Urlaub kommst. ICQ-Nr.: 626-210-586 mfg Dutch von der Linde 12:24, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 100% naja bin bei den pumas die man mit dem messer töten muss nich weitergekommen. hab nie welche gefunden. habs aber jetzt :DRevolverheld 11:08, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wegen dem pleasence house ich habe da mal eine frage wie ich das haus mieten kann? Ich habe den landbesitzer nicht getötet will das haus aber jetzt haben habe so 98.8 % schon alles gemacht ich habe nur keine ahnung wie oder was ich tun soll um dieses Haus zu bekommen -.- Könnte mir i-jemand behilflich sein will das spiel unbedingt auf 100% haben :) @Dennis Legermann Normal gehört das Pleasence House nicht zu den für 100% relevanten Immobilien. Hast du schon mal in unsrer 100% Checkliste nachgeguckt ob dir was anderes fehlt? →Awesome← 09:58, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Langsam reicht es mir :( ich kriege dauernd Nachrichten von dir die so aussehen " Ïðèâåò ×òî äåëàåøü? Äî òåáÿ ïðÿìî íå äîñòó÷àòüñÿ=) êàê äåëà òî? îò òåáÿ ÷òî òî ÷àñòî ñïàì èäåò,ïðÿì êàê ó ìåíÿ áûëî Êîðî÷å êèäàé ñìñ íà íîìåð 3353 ñ òåêñòîì 6817877 ÿ çíàþ òàì áåñïëàòíî, ýòî äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü! äàâàé ñêîðîåå,à òî ãîâîðÿò áëîêèðóþò :'(" kannst du das bitte mal lassen?es nervt -.-Kirby aka Siss 15:53, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kontakt zu Rockstar Hallo Ziani15, scheinst ja wieder da zu sein. Wollte nur mal nachfragen ob du schon was von Rockstar wegen der Partnerschaft gehört hast. Gtaivfreak 17:55, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) OK, hm...man könnte vieleicht mal als letztes noch probieren im GTA Wiki einen Admin zu Fragen wie die es geschafft haben. Gtaivfreak 19:16, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder von verstorbenen Charakteren Hallo Ziani15 Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du bei der Seite von David Purvis die Kategorie Bild fehlt wieder entfernt hast. Ich hab die Kategorie eingefügt gehabt, da ich dabei an ein Bild des Grabsteines dachte. Soll ich von den anderen Charakteren auf den Friedhöfen, von denen es kein Bild, abgesehen von den Grabsteinen, gibt die Kategorie auch wieder raus nehmen? Irish und andere Charaktere ist alles schön und gut mit der Charakterbox, aber irgendwas stimmt schon mal bei Irish nicht... und ein paar andere Charaktere da steht oben immer so ein Code drin... weisst du wodran das liegt?Kirby aka Siss 13:41, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Langsam bringts mir kein Spaß mehr ich habe schon wieder totale Fehler auf der Seite, mich ärgerts nur noch, Bilder werden ewig geladen oder gar nicht angezeigt... ist man am anderen PC und möchte was nachschlagen gehts auch nicht, ständig ist da Werbung irgendwo auf der Seite und und ... ob ich hier bleib weiß ich nicht , mich regt's nur total auf, da das echt ne Arbeit mit den Bildern ist und ich das nicht umsonst machen möchte... Kirby aka Siss 19:36, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) also hab gerade nochmal geguckt, Werbung ist immer noch da, aber sobald man sich anmeldet ist die weg, ist das richtig so? war doch sonst auch nicht auf den Seiten :( Kirby aka Siss 05:21, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bild Es bringt noch nicht viel, es soll noch eins dazu kommen. Ich habe aber immoment auch das Problem das die Bilder nicht geladen werden. Von daher konnte ich das andere noch nicht einfügen. Gtaivfreak 20:08, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich denke das sind die Server. Das Problem haben auch noch eine Menge anderer Leute, ist echt schade. Hab da schon Rückmeldungen erhalten. Gtaivfreak 20:32, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Zeitleiste Hab schon was reingeschrieben. Gtaivfreak 21:02, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ist OK Gtaivfreak 21:03, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hallo, wollte fragen ob es schon einen artikel/eine erklärung oder ähnliches zu dem komischen zipfel der landkarte (oben über MCfarelanes ranch) gibt, arbeite nämlich gerade an einem artikel dazu :) danke im vorraus -MRbackwards Frage zu Beitrag Sieh dir mal den Artikel Verlassenes Lagerfeuer an. Was würdest du sagen, lassen wir ihn drin oder nehmen wir ihn raus? Gtaivfreak 20:05, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) So, is weg. War ein komischer Beitrag :D Gtaivfreak 21:24, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Gebiete Hey Ziani15, dachte mir schon dass das nicht stimmen kann, denn bevor ich die Seite bearbeitete stand da es sei ein Gebiet. Daggery 22:24, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Löschung Hi ziani ich habe mich um oo:1o angemeldet und bekomme um oo:3o einen Löschvorschlag für meine erste Seite Ich finde es echt gut wie du dich für die Wiki einsetzt und sie hat mir auch schon oft geholfen aber lass mir doch bitte wenichtens etwas zeit die Seite zu bearbeiten und zu verlinken thx Spiidie 22:32, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'muss ich das machen ? Löschantrag ok ich habs verstanden ^^ ich werd mal schaun danke für die schnelle hilfe 'Spiidie 22:43, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ne leider nicht aber bist du steam user ? RE: Löschen ne leider nich ^^ aber bist du vllt steam user ? Spiidie 09:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'doppelt gemoppelt' bei den Nebenmissionen sind irgendwie 2 Missionen doppelt, gibt es nicht nur 19 Missionen?Kirby aka Siss 11:44, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neue Komentarfunktion Hey, ich wurde von Avatar gefragt ob wir im Red Dead Wiki die neue Komentarfunktion ausprobieren wollen. Bevor ich aber ja sage wollte ich noch eine Rückmeldung von dir als Admin haben. Kannst es dir ja mal hier durchlesen. Gtaivfreak 17:42, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Meinst du "Two Fist Prairie Moon Gin"? Ja, die sind noch in Ordnung. Gtaivfreak 11:20, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unangemeldete Benutzer Sperr was du für richtig und nötig hältst. Hab mir da auch schon gedanken drüber gemacht was man hier alles sperren könnte/müsste. Die meinen ja anscheinend auch das wir das hier nur zum Spaß machen^^. Gtaivfreak 18:15, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo. Soll ich mal noch bekanntgeben das wir absofort vorerstmal die Missionsseiten für die Unangemeldeten Benutzer sperren? Gtaivfreak 18:24, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hatte eher an die Startseite unter Neuigkeiten gedacht. Gtaivfreak 19:01, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber nicht jeder besucht das Forum, und schon garnicht die "Spaßvögel". Ich könnts auch noch fett schreiben^^. Denn auf die Startseite kommt zwangsläufig jeder. Man könnte es natürlich auch in beides schreiben.....Gtaivfreak 19:09, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) O'leck^^, ok machen wir es vorerst so. Unter Neuigkeiten kann mans ja nach ner Woche oder so wieder rausnehmen. Gtaivfreak 19:16, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, dann sperren wa mal und dannach können wirs ja bekannt geben. Gtaivfreak 19:28, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, hab mal was geschrieben. Kann man noch etwas abändern? Gtaivfreak 19:47, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Steam steam ist im grunde eine komunikationsplattform für gamer auf dem pc man kann da online spiele kaufen und spieln und auch in-game chatten is kostenlos und eigentlich ganz gut ^^ Spiidie 00:11, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Steam ok meld dich einfach Historischer Hintergrund Ha, weg damit. Als ich mir das erste mal hier die Waffen angeschaut hatte, hab ich schon gedacht, "was isn das fürn mist...."! Und ich hatte gedacht die wären extra hier drin. Also raus damit. Gtaivfreak 22:08, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo, können wir so machen, ich fange jetzt schonmal an, kann aber noch bis heute abend dauern. Als ich das Wiki hier gegründet habe, hatte ich nie im Leben damit gerechnet das es so "explodiert", und dannach kam etwas privates dazwischen und ich hatte keine Zeit mehr hier was zu machen. Von daher war es gut das du hier mal "aufgeräumt" hast. : ) Gtaivfreak 22:18, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal noch was anderes, ist mir grade beim Double-Action Revolver aufgefallen. Sollten wir da nicht lieber ein Bild aus dem Spiel einfügen? Gtaivfreak 22:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ne, also ich hab auch keins. Ich schau mal in anderen Wikis nach, wenn nicht muss man halt Screenshots machen. Ich lass die Bilder aber vorerst noch drin. Gtaivfreak 08:39, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sind neue drin. Zum Historischen Hintergrund; da hats schon kritik gegeben :D^^ Gtaivfreak 10:44, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neue Missionen Hatten wir nicht zu Daggery gesagt er soll keine neuen Missionsseiten mehr erstellen??? Hier die neue Die Rückkehr des Gesetzlosen Gtaivfreak 15:13, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Scheint so zu sein. Da fand ich das alte aber besser. Das die Diskussionen auf der anderen seite standen. Gtaivfreak 20:11, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hast du eigendlich irgendwas womit wir außerhalb vom Wiki in kontakt treten können? Denn immer alles hier besprechen wo jeder es lesen kann....naja ich weiß nicht.... Gtaivfreak 20:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ist ok, hab da nur mal was reingeschrieben weil da noch nicht gestanden hat. Kannst mich ja mal unter '''gtaivfreak2010@googlemail.com '''anschreiben. Gtaivfreak 20:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, bis dann Gtaivfreak 20:43, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Daggery Schon geschehen, grade vor 2 sec. erledigt. Gtaivfreak 18:04, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das geht nämlich echt zu weit. Wenn er jetzt nicht nachlässt, muss ich doch mal ernst werden. Gtaivfreak 18:09, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal noch schnell was anderes, hab ich was verpasst? Wann wurde denn beschlossen bei Armadillo so ein Kasten einzufügen? Und nehmen wir ihn beim Gürteltier jetzt eig. raus? Gtaivfreak 18:21, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar. Gtaivfreak 18:33, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Infobox Charakter Moin, habe die Vorlage:Infobox Charakter richtig gemacht. Das war zuviel } |, deswegen wurde das immer aus den Artikel angezeigt. Hier kannste es sehen wo es war Versionsvergleich. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte und biste in ICQ online? :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Werbung fürs Wiki Unser Wiki ist jetzt bei wer-kennt-wen in der größten RDR Gruppe direkt über einen Link erreichbar. Gtaivfreak 13:20, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Fragen Hey, hast du mal gesehen was In den Red Dead Fragen für ein sch*** abgelassen wird? Kann man da nicht was machen? Gtaivfreak 20:26, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Genau das hatte ich nicht gemeint...^^ Das geht ja noch grade so. Ich meinte, wenn da einer ne Frage stellt, dann werden die so schwachsinnig bis diskriminierend beantwortet. Und das ist dann wieder ne Mordsarbeit die alle zu finden und richtigzustellen. Gtaivfreak 12:06, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo, ok, aber wenn ich sowas dann schon lese muss ich einfach mein Senf dazugeben. Naja, in Zukunft lösch ich den sch*** von denen einfach. Gtaivfreak 12:23, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kann man machen, np. Gtaivfreak 12:32, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey Ziani15, tut mir leid dass ich so ein Chaos veranstaltet hab und ja, ich gehe zu selten auf meine Diskussionsseite. Ich dachte mich würde man sowiso nicht beachten oder etwas auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin erst 14^^ Und noch was: Was bedeutet ICQ? Daggery 22:16, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) okay ich werde sie ab jetzt im auge behalten, danke. Daggery 22:27, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Test Ich liebe dieses Wiki. ^^ [[Benutzer:Ziani15 Diskussion]] 19:38, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Test II Ich liebe es wirklich, und finde total toll, dass es so rasant gewachsen ist. Besonderer Dank gilt Timo, Marc und Herrn Dutch von der Linde. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:57, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Youtube Nein. Gtaivfreak 17:52, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verweis auf E-Mail Adresse. Gtaivfreak 18:05, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ne, das bin ich aber nicht ;-) Schreib mich trotsdem mal an, damit man nicht alles übers Wiki bereden muss. Gtaivfreak 18:14, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unangemeldete Benutzer Wollte mal noch ne zweite Meinung einholen. Soll ich unangemeldete Benutzer die irgendein Mist (mit absicht) hierrein schreiben direkt sperren, oder nur irgendwie verwarnen? Gtaivfreak 18:25, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo...Nur weil mir der Begriff da mal nicht eingefallen ist^^ He he Diego11 12:50, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC). Ja Splinter Cell Conviction ist geil :D Kautabak ist ja nicht ganz das gleiche KAB 16:22, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) "Vorlage" Wollte mal nachfragen wie du das kleine Fenster mit "Dieser Benutzer ist ein Administrator......" bekommen hast? Und ob ich mir das auch irgendwie machen kann.... Gtaivfreak 18:19, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke, hat funktioniert. Die Links kann man ja mal bei gelegenheit erstellen. Gtaivfreak 18:39, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Liegt warscheinlich wieder an den Servern^^. Ich habe die Artikel schonmal erstellt, kannst sie dir ja mal ansehen. Die Rechte und Pflichten habe ich aus dem GTA Wiki kopiert und entsprechend abgeändert, da ich fand das sie im großen und ganzen doch zutreffen. Gtaivfreak 13:44, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Bürokrat Wie die Vorlage ja schon beschreibt ist sie eigendlich nur für den Gründer, bitte um verständniss. Wenn du aber mehr solcher Vorlagen haben möchtest um deine Seite noch etwas auszuschmücken können wir ja mal in anderen Wikis nachsehen ob wir da was finden, und sie dann entsprechend fürs RDW erstellen lassen. Gtaivfreak 19:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nein, lass es vorerst mal. Ich weiß auch nicht warum "Bürokrat" auf "Administrator" verlinkt ist. Muss ich mich mal näher damit beschäftigen wenn ich wieder fit bin. Gtaivfreak 19:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sry, habe mich total verlesen. Ja, ist i.O. Ich hatte gelesen das du die Vorlage bei dir entfernen willst.....wiegesagt, nicht fit^^ Gtaivfreak 19:19, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Gtaivfreak 19:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wichtig! Schreib mich mal bitte schnell mit E-Mail an. Ist wirklich wichtig. Danke. Gtaivfreak 12:15, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oder soll ich dich anschreiben? Es hat wirklich eine hohe priorität! Es geht um R*. Gtaivfreak 12:57, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hast du morgen Nachmittag Zeit? Ich finde es ist nämlich Zeit dich in meine neue Idee einzuweihen. Und noch was; du weißt nicht zufällig warum bei neu angemeldeten Benutzern keine automatische Nachricht mehr hinterlassen wird? Irgendwas war noch, hab ich jetzt aber vergessen^^. Gtaivfreak 19:56, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ne, das weiß ich, Wartungsarbeiten. Hab ne Nachricht von denen erhalten. Bin morgen vieleicht erst später online. Gtaivfreak 20:04, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, hauptsache morgen^^ Gtaivfreak 20:11, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bitte mal schnell in deine E-Mails schauen. Gtaivfreak 19:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Bitte mal ansehen. Liste oder Textblock? Hallo liebe Nutzer, ich bräuchte mal einen Rat zu meiner Benutzerseite: Sehen die erstellten Seiten als Liste oder jetzt als Textblog besser aus? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:46, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ich finde beide Varianten schrecken etwas ab. Wenn du unbedingt alles auflisten willst, mach vielleicht besser ein Archiv und schreib dort dann alles rein. So seh ichs mal, kann sein das andere es nicht so empfinden. Warte mal noch deren Meinungen ab. Gtaivfreak 17:11, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke fuers korrigieren. Wusste nich wohin damit eigtl.. Hatte ne Seite fuer Eastereggs gesucht aber nicht gefunden, jetz weiss ich ja, dass es zu Trivia gehoert ueber die Orte Cheers ACutThroatKiss 12:52, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Edit Nein, war auf Arbeit. Englische Firma = englische Tastatur und so, hab zu Hause kein PC zur Verfuegung grad. Neue Benutzerseiten Hier ist mal ein Link zu einer neuen Vorlage für unsere Benutzerseiten. Was hällst du davon? Ist jetzt extra auf unser Wiki angepasst. Also bei mir ist das Bild oben Rechts. Ich lass das Bild im linken Rand einfügen. Gtaivfreak 13:34, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wir lassen das Bild am besten raus, sieht einfach besser aus. Hier habe ich schonmal angefangen Vorlagen für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen. Gtaivfreak 15:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schau mal in den Auszeichnungen nach, da nehm ich die Bilder auch her. Wenn du ein passendes gefunden hast, sag mir noch wie du deinen Bereich nennen willst, dann mach ich schnell die Vorlage fertig. Gtaivfreak 18:30, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, kann ich machen. Wenn ich noch etwas abändern soll, hinterlass bitte ne Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite vom Testacc. Da stell ich die Vorlage dann mal auch zuerst rein.Gtaivfreak 18:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ok, dann ist gut. Warum mach ich das dann??? ;-) ^^ Naja, hab schon fertig. Gtaivfreak 19:01, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Joa, mach ich ja auch.....Gtaivfreak 19:07, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lass uns mal schnell über E-Mail weiterschreiben. Wir müllen uns ja hier nur unnötig die Seiten voll^^. Gtaivfreak 19:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tote Hose Tach, ich wollte mal fragen ob der Eintrag den du in den Community-Bereich geschrieben hast, noch wichtig ist. Also den mit den Missionen. Wir haben momentan ziemlich "tote Hose" hier im Wiki, deshalb find ich man könnte das mit dem Administrator und dem M.P. Bereichshelfer dort noch ankündigen, in der hoffnung das es da einer sieht. Gtaivfreak 14:00, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst kannst auch gerne du es machen. Wenn nicht mach ichs halt. Aber momentan mach ich mal noch ein bisschen Werbung fürs Wiki in einem Forum, von daher könnte ichs erst später machen. Gtaivfreak 14:11, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok, kann man so lassen. Hab nur noch schnell einen Link dabeigesetzt. Gtaivfreak 14:32, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Sorry, ich hab das Thema nicht gefunden als ich geguckt habe ob es das schon gibt. Aber ich würde es nicht löschen, am besten beides zusammenfassen. Denn auf der von mir erstellten Seite stehen noch mehr Informationen. Soll ich das zusammenpacken, oder du kannst das auch machen, mir egal stupy7 19:27, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Welche Seite soll den Bleiben, Die Musik aus Red... von mir oder die Red dead Redemption Soundtrack seite?stupy7 19:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok mach ichstupy7 19:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bin fertig :D stupy7 19:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ok stupy7 19:55, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ES REICHT LANGSAM Ziani, wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen, wenn ich nochmal so ein Scheiss von dir kriege dann lösch ich dich, es nervt mich einfach die ganze Zeit -.- update dein ICQ oder räum dein PC mal bitte auf, kriege ständig irgendein Scheiss von dir zugeschickt ! Trojaner und Viren lassen grüßen, peace Kirby aka Siss 16:56, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hab zwar keine Ahnung was genau euer Problem ist, aber ich kenne diese Probleme mit dem automatischen zuschicken. Das geht nicht weg, nur mit einer Neuinstallation von Windows oder Linux. Hatte mal das gleiche Problem mit Skype. Aber hat sich erledigt, nach dem ich die Datei über 30 mal entfernt habe und sie immer wieder kam. stupy7 18:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) und schon wieder "Ïðèâåò=) ×òî äåëàåøü? Äî òåáÿ ïðÿìî íå äîñòó÷àòüñÿ=) êàê äåëà òî? îò òåáÿ ÷òî òî ÷àñòî ñïàì èäåò,ïðÿì êàê ó ìåíÿ áûëî Êîðî÷å êèäàé ñìñ íà íîìåð 3353 ñ òåêñòîì 6832280 ÿ çíàþ òàì áåñïëàòíî, ýòî äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü! äàâàé ñêîðîåå,à òî ãîâîðÿò áëîêèðóþò :'(" Kirby aka Siss 13:44, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich lösch dich jetzt Kurze Frage Auf der ersten Seite des Wikis sind diese Kreise mit Themen. Warum gibt es für 2 keine Seite mehr.stupy7 12:53, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kann man die Kreise dann nicht löschen oder ändern. Sieht nämlich echt doof aus, wenn schon auf der ersten Seite sowas ist stupy7 13:01, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Abschnitt von Alan Wake45 Ich finde auch einzelne Orte können bewohnt oder unbewohnt sein Kategorien Doch, musste die nur grade rausnehmen weil ich noch was an den Anfang setzen wollte. Habs natürlich wieder eingefügt. Gtaivfreak 16:40, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ne, ich nix verstehen. Mach einfach mal wie du denkst. Muss morgen hier erst mal wieder anschluss finden. Gtaivfreak 16:48, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, jo. Wiegesagt, das gugg ich mir morgen mal alles in Ruhe an. Trotzdem danke. Gtaivfreak 16:58, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu Vorlagen Kann man selbst Vorlagen erstellen ? Wenn nicht ich finde die Vorlagen aus dem Englischen Wiki oft echt gut Auf der Seite siehst du eine Gute (http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_Basin) stupy7 08:26, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey ziani ich habe die denk an meine familie seite aufgepeppt. schau es dir bitte noch mal durch und ändere bitte eventuelle fehler oder was dir da sonst noch so auffällt! danke! ToniCipriani45 09:18, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC)